mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:69.119.155.21
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Kanaya Maryam page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorceror Nobody (Talk) 00:01, 30 March 2012 Sylph description There is nothing to suggest that the Sylph is definitively a healing class, simply that a Sylph of Life is a healer. Or event that Araena, specifically as a god tier Sylph of Light, has the perpensity to heal. There's still the matter of Kanaya, our only other frame of reference, to consider. She notably does not show any abilities of healing. As the Sylph of Space, she would have been the prime candidate to heal the "cancer" her Universe suffered by Karkat's hand. Her inability to do so may, however, be attributed to the fact that she did not acheive God Tier. Araena states on this page http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006675, in regards to her comments on the preceding page concerning healing, that: Araeana comments only in regards to the specific combination of being a Sylph and Hero of Light in combination, not necessarily one or the other. It is also stated here http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006413 by UU, our main source of information concerning classes, titles, and aspects, that: It is pivotal to remember that there is no one Class or Aspect to do a job. Many different Titles can possess domain over the same idea, depending upon the specific combination. For example, the Sylph of Light and Witch of Life are both capable of healing. It would stand to reason that a Prince of Life or Light, however, would not be able to do such, nor would a Sylph or Witch of Doom. As there is insufficient evidence to definitively claim the Sylph Class, or any Class or Aspect, as a certain role or archetype, yet we do have information supporting the claim that the Sylph is a magic-based or powered Class (Kanaya states as such, as seen on the Sylph section itself, and the definition of a Sylph as a creature of the air, calling to mind the Fey or Fairies), I move to revise the Sylph section to be less specific and, as I see it, inaccurate by describing it as a "magic-based" or "magical" Class. - 69.119.155.21 :First mentioning Kanaya, she didn't understand her class, her description of it as " " in the context of her conversation with Jade basically said she didn't understand her class or the powers that come with it. As for the powers and roles fitting with many titles, while that is correct we do already have 2 other heroes of Light and 's commentary on the aspect make it clear that Light deals with luck and fortune and has little to do with healing thus the healing would thus have to come from her class. While most certainly a Sylph of Doom's powers would be vastly different that doesn't mean it wouldn't be healing based, even if attempted healings had negative consequences, it would be the first such role, Eridan was a Prince of Hope which negative role so they can happen and Sylph would likely be no exception. :Anyhow the point is the Aranea clearly talks about her role as a healer and a Sylph of Light interchangeably making it clear where her healing powers come from. So we have two choices as vague description of the class from a character who doesn't understand it or a clear definition from a character that does, the choice is obvious. The Light6 03:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::"As for the powers and roles fitting with many titles, while that is correct we do already have 2 other heroes of Light and 's commentary on the aspect make it clear that Light deals with luck and fortune and has little to do with healing thus the healing would thus have to come from her class." ::That's exactly the thing, though- it isn't one or the other, but a combination thereof. The Class and Aspect work in tandem to create the Title, the abilities in question. Light, and more specifically fortune, could easily be construed or interpreted as healing, given the proper class(es). I would say that being healed is incredibly fortuitous. It doesn't have to come from her Class or Aspect, it is merely the product of both. The Class and Aspect act as modifiers for one another; the role the Class presents is modified by the Aspect, creating specialization, while the Aspect is focused by the Class. ::"Anyhow the point is the Aranea clearly talks about her role as a healer and a Sylph of Light interchangeably making it clear where her healing powers come from." ::Firstly, I fail to see how these are used interchangeably throughout the conversation. Secondly, if her role as a healer is interchanged with her title of Slyph of Light, and not her Class specifically, that would only seem to add credence to my point. - 69.119.155.21 :::I am a little busy at the moment so I am going to skip part of my arguement here and just skip to a common statement we can probably agree on: That the powers of a role are determined via interactions, expected or unexpected, between the class and aspect but can ultimately be drawn back to those two things. :::So maybe instead of saying "The Sylph is a magic-based class" or "The Sylph is a healer class" it could replaced with something along the lines of "The Sylph has been described as a magical class and may be a healer class". The Light6 03:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Perhaps; "The Slyph is a magic-based class which is speculated to specialize in healing"